All coming back to me now
by In this world live all worlds
Summary: Jason has a dream about the woman he loves, but can either of them find the courage inside to say how they feel out loud..? Set during Turbo movie
1. The dream

'**All coming back to me now…'**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers in any way, shape or form. But now you're just destroying my life making me say that…

_**Jason has a dream about the woman he loves, but can either of them find the courage inside to say what they feel out loud?**_

**_Right people, loads of people love the pairing of Tommy and Kim which is very lovely and I'll probably do a fic. of them (So watch out for it!) But they seem to forget that in the Turbo movie they share a definite moment when Jason catches sight of Kim tied to the litter by the Malogorians (I hope that's the spelling!) Besides Tommy was going out with Kat then…_**

_**Chapter 1 – The Dream**_

There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window 

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever 

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made 

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now) 

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby 

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back 

There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper 

There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever 

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then 

But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now) 

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby 

When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now 

If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now 

_He was dancing, and that was a big deal for him. He wasn't built for dancing; he was a tall and solid wall of muscle a figure toned and refined through years of combat and hardship._

Jason had never been particularly light on his feet but in martial arts he had felt like a feather, as a Power Ranger that had been imperative but now its continuance was more like habit; it was a job too. He had opened the dojo in Angel Grove; he'd never really felt that he could leave, it felt like he belonged there, where the best times had been and the worst. He had partnered with Zack and together they had traveled the world but unlike his friend he had felt compelled to return, but that wasn't where he was now…

_He knew somewhere in his subconscious that he was dreaming after all he was dancing. He was in a giant hall with arches and candles, the room was filled with people all dancing in their suits and ball gowns, and he himself was dressed for the occasion._

_He was aware that he was looking for someone as he wandered amongst the others and shied away whenever a potential partner presented herself. He was feeling apprehensive as though he were wondering whether she would even come, perhaps he knew who he was looking for but whenever the answer floated to the surface he unconsciously pushed it away._

_He stopped suddenly and looked past the dancing couples and saw her…_

_She was stood smiling with her hands clasped in front of her, resting on the billowing skirts of her dress. He couldn't help but smile; she was dressed in a beautiful deep blue a colour she had always suited; not that he had ever objected to the cheeky colours she had always worn, especially the cute little shorts._

_Her hair was up with a few tendrils sloping over her shoulders and the low neck scooped her gracefully, but he snapped his gaze up and their eyes met._

_They seemed to meet halfway and once they did they simply slid into the dance._

"_You look beautiful." He murmured._

"_You don't look so bad yourself," She replied with a smile. "Who wrestled you into the suit?" It was said in a teasing tone but he couldn't help but blush, wondering whether she had always thought of him as scruffy._

"_Why are we here?" She asked him quite suddenly, a frown flitting across her face. _

"_I don't know," He said defensively with a shrug. "Thought you could tell me." _

"_Isn't this your dream?" She snapped back in annoyance. "You brought me here Jase, tell me what you want."_

_What did he want? Her touch, her laugh, her love? But how to express that to her escaped him._

"_I don't want anything." He replied angrily, "It may not have occurred to you but I'm quite happy where I am and besides I can't account for crap dreams." He knew as soon as he said it that it had sounded terrible and not at all what he had meant._

"_Really?" She said pulling away, anger on her face and in her eyes something that looked like hurt. "Well I'm sorry I make such a crap dream for you perhaps I'll just leave you to your overwhelming happiness."_

_With that she turned away and began to push past the other couples in the room, running away from him. _

_He attempted to follow her but too many people got in the way. She had run away from him just as she always did. He scanned the room desperately with a single word of despair upon his lips…_

"_Kim."_

**_A.N – Tee hee! Don't get angry, I know it's short but it's a teaser chapter, I guess I'm testing the water as I'm not sure if people are going to like it…so if you do TELL ME! And I will continue xxx._**


	2. The 3am symptoms

Disclaimer: Come on, now you're just being cruel…

_**Thank you all so much for your reviews; they give me the confidence to continue! Don't worry all will become clear, or at least I hope it will, as for the rest of you I can only say SMOOCHES! (Big thank you kisses!) and enjoy.**_

_**Oh and by the way I am such a ditz; I put my un edited version of the first chapter up so I must apologize for not labeling the song which is 'All coming back to me now' by Celine Dion. I also apologize for any spelling mistakes! xxx **_

**Chapter 2 – The 3am symptoms**

Jason sat up in bed and resisted the urge to scream in frustration and instead compromised by punching his pillow….

Kim rolled out of bed and padded across the hall of her flat into the kitchen. She pulled a glass out of the cupboard and went to the sink with every intention of filling it with water, but caught sight of wine on the side counter. She contemplated it out of the corner of her eye and bit her lip as though worried someone was about to tell her off for even thinking about it. She'd opened it last week and never finished it, after all drinking wine by yourself was not something most people admitted to; besides it was red and she was an athlete, she should know better…

Oh what the hell, she felt like crap and she deserved a treat.

Jason glared at the alarm clock which pointed to 3am, damn at this rate he was going to have to drug himself in order to get some sleep. With a sigh he eased out of the bed and then dropped and did twenty out of force of habit. It helped he supposed, not only to keep him fit and ready for anything; Rangering had taught him to be prepared. But it also helped him focus and organize his thoughts; he seriously needed some of that right now…

Kim poured out the second glass of wine with a devil may care attitude and then delighted in swilling it down, wishing her old gymnast coach could see her. She pulled herself onto the tall kitchen stool and let her mind wander over the last few nights; she had been having weird dreams about the good old days with this terrifying focus on Jason which became more and more irrational. The others were in them too but it seemed that now she was going through everything she could ever remember happening but instead of repeating what had happened she saw Jason, his words and his expressions at the time. The weirdest thing was that she didn't even remember noting them at the time; she didn't remember him saying anything when she and Trini had been talking about whether she had met the new student Tommy. In her dream however he had mentioned meeting him and although she didn't remember him saying it as soon as he did, in her sleep she knew somewhere inside of her that he had, it was true.

Not that there was anything wrong thinking about her good friend Jason. '_No Kim you're not just dreaming, this is becoming slightly weird, but you just keep telling yourself it's perfectly normal…' _She gritted her teeth and sloshed the wine into the glass again. '_What was wrong with thinking about a good looking, and kind guy? She hadn't had a boyfriend in ages and after all she wasn't made of…'_

'…_stone_.' Jason thought as he continued past twenty on the press ups. He was a man not some sort of hermit and Kim was beautiful that couldn't be doubted. _But then so was Kat and Trini, Tanya, Aisha…_The nasty little voice continued with the names until he shook his head to get rid of them.

He didn't understand his interest after all he had always liked the girls with attitude who could take care of themselves, Tommy had liked the sweet ones who needed a hero to rescue them. Who was he kidding? Kim had been a Ranger, of course she could take care of herself. She had always had attitude, she was a spunky little thing with cute one liners that dripped with puns and sarcasm, and at times she could even be a little intimidating. "Great Kim just enter my dreams and mess up my head, I mean it's not even your…"

"…business what goes on in my head. It's personal and private goddamnit and I didn't even want to be in your crappy dream thank you very much!" Kim took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to stop the anger exploding out of her. This was completely irrational and she was getting defensive for no reason, it wasn't even as though Jason knew what she was dreaming and what she said to him. "Crap dream…"

"…indeed, after all it's not like it could have got any worse could it?" Jason continued to grumble to himself. "I mean I messed up and said something stupid, and she stormed off- Nope it's exactly how it used to be." He climbed back into bed, hoping the press ups had tired him out and relaxed him… "Whoever said dreams couldn't be reality was a real..."

"…idiot." Sniffed Kim as she pulled the covers back over herself. "It's true; all men are idiots, even fake ones." She lay back and closed her eyes, telling herself she wouldn't get upset. "I mean dreams aren't supposed to be like reality; they're supposed to beautiful and happy, and everything you've ever wanted."

She rolled over with a sigh; she was never going to catch a break. "_Even the men I dream about act like assholes."_

_**A/N – Okay I know it's short again, but it's supposed to be humorous and have the whole short and sweet idea about it. Anyway hope you enjoyed it, please review and I will update soon! xxx**_


	3. A friendly ear

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, although I would love to I'm afraid I really don't have the time right now! Then again if I did own Power Rangers I would be rich enough to pay people to pass my A levels for me…Ah Hah..!

_**Song – as before **_

Chapter 3 – A Friendly Ear

'**I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now'**

Jason was tired of the dreams, they were more trouble than they were worth and all they did was affect his concentration. Zack was back from his travels for a while and was helping him teach at the dojo but so far all Jason could remember was that he'd had his ass kicked three times already and Zack was still up for more!

Jason lay on the mat with a groan and tried to ignore the grinning man looking down on him.

"Either you've let yourself go Jase or I'm getting real good!" Zack didn't often get a chance to beat his friend; only Tommy had managed that and so far he was doing better than the first green ranger.

Jason groaned again. "I don't think it's either of those, but I'll admit that I feel like crap."

Zack frowned and sat beside his friend. "Do you wanna' talk about it?"

Jason sat up with a sigh. "It's nothing really bro," He shrugged, "I just haven't been sleeping all that well."

"Bad dreams?" Zack asked sympathetically.

"Something like that."

Jason tried to think how to explain it all to his friend. "Have you ever had a dream that you don't fully remember but it comes back to you in little flashes so you can't really tell if it really happened like that?"

Zack frowned and thought about it. "I guess; I mean I've had dreams that I barely remember, or at least I think I remember them."

"Yeah," Said Jason. "I think I remember the dreams but when I try to get a fix on them I kinda' lose them. All I know is that they make me feel terrible and now I can't seem to think straight, I can't seem to do anything."

Zack patted him on the back. "Do you remember anything about the dreams; I mean something that sticks with you?"

"Yeah," Jason replied quietly. "They're always about Kim."

"Man." Breathed Zack. "I knew you had a thing for her, but bro I think you've got it bad. Do you remember anything else?"

"We always argue." Jason said dejectedly. "We don't get along at all, that's for sure."

"Did you guys argue the last time you met?"

Jason sighed as he thought of the last time… "Nothing major, we just didn't talk that much. Besides it was a reunion and she spent of her time catching up with the girls."

Zack smiled to himself as he reminisced. "Ah the good old days my friend, what I wouldn't give for a few of those again" He grinned at Jason slyly. "You know we all used to think you and Kim would get together, you were always close and man did you flirt!"

Jason couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah I guess so, but then Tommy arrived."

Zack looked at him in surprise. "Oh man, you don't blame him do you?"

"No, no!" Jason replied hurriedly, hurt that his friend would think that. "They were great together and they really liked each other from the very first time, I mean I'm surprised Kim didn't start cheering Tommy at that Karate contest." It had been the first time the rangers had seen their future team mate and he'd certainly made a lasting impression on Kim who'd been mooning over him for days afterward.

"I guess I always liked Kim, but it was like that with Trini; they were my best friends and like sisters to me. Perhaps I was afraid of losing that or perhaps I didn't realize that I looked at Kim a little differently, I dunno'."

"Did you like her when she was going out with Tommy?"

"That was confusing too," Jason said plaintively to his friend. "I think I liked her subconsciously but because she was with Tommy I didn't think about it. I didn't have to force myself not to think about her in that way, I just didn't because I associated Kim with Tommy I never thought bout her as anything but a friend and a team mate."

"You didn't realize you liked her." Zack said with understanding.

"Yeah!" Jason sighed gratefully at Zack's perception. "I didn't even suspect anything until I left Angel Grove; I couldn't stop thinking about her I couldn't forget any of you guys so I just shrugged it off as missing all of you."

Jason and Zack pulled themselves up and wandered over to the chairs set up at the sides of the practice mats. Jason slumped into his seat in an attempt to ease his aching body; it had not taken kindly to being kicked across the floor.

"you were lucky though," Zack continued. "You went back eventually and got those powers from Trey. You got to hang out with Tommy and the others and kick evil butts!"

Jason laughed at that. "Yeah I was lucky it was just like the old days, well apart from the different people. I hadn't realized how much I missed Angel Grove after all that traveling."

Zack nodded. "I guess our powers made us adventurous; I think all the things we did kind of made us dissatisfied with just staying in one place. You know, made us restless and want new things, different things."

"Adrenaline junkies!" Said Jason with a grin.

Zack laughed at that. "Once you reach a certain height you ain't ever coming down!"

The two men clasped hands in a lifelong sign of affection, grinning as they shared the joke.

Eventually Zack spoke again. "What about that girl Emily? You had a good thing with her."

"Yes I did and she was an amazing person but I dunno', it just wasn't the same I guess I felt like something was missing. She felt it too; that was probably my fault, after I lost the Gold powers I felt completely bummed and she was there for me."

"Like comfort food!" Zack interrupted with a mischievous smile.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Whatever man, either way she just wasn't Kim."

"When did you see Kim again?" Zack asked. "I mean after Emily you went traveling with me bro…Oh but before that didn't you visit them again?"

"Yeah," replied Jason. "I visited the guys when I split up with Emily before I went away with you. Me and Kim went to watch Tommy, Adam and Rocky do that charity fight for the kids home. Unfortunately we had a run in with Divatox…"

_**A/N Hope you liked, please review – it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside! Tee Hee!**_


	4. Power Rangers Turbo 1

Disclaimer: Okay guys you know the drill, and if you don't…what are you doing; trying to kill me?! I don't… I don't… No I can't do it, it's like admitting I don't love JDF (Jason David Frank) which would be a terrible lie and wrong on so many levels…

_Sorry it's been a while; I got Might Morphin' Power Rangers the first series from EBay so I got a bit sidetracked!_

Right guys, this story is going to feature a lot of Power Rangers Turbo Movie flashbacks so if it's been a while you need to seriously brush up especially on the Jason and Kim scenes; they feature majorly! This is the first of the flashbacks, I re- watched the film and tried to stay true, using the original lines and stuff.

ENJOY!

**Song quote – as before**

Chapter 4 – Power Rangers Turbo 1

'**It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me'**

Jason hadn't been sure about a night dive; after all you heard all the stories about people getting lost and stuff. It was considered more dangerous than in the day because people could get separated; and you never dove without a buddy, you could lose the boat if it wasn't lit up properly and the water temperature could drop dangerously at night.

Kim had persuaded him, she had told him about the interesting fish that started to come out at night no longer disturbed by other divers and bright sunlight. That was how he had come to be sat in the dinghy checking the oxygen levels in the tanks and trying not to watch Kim as she combed through her hair with her fingers.

He wasn't attracted or anything, no, he just wanted to make sure she was okay. He hadn't worried about diving at night because he was a qualified diver, he'd learnt with Zack whilst they were traveling, but Kim had only done it a couple of times so she was less experienced. Besides he always worried about her; he worried when she had felt sick when they were driving down to Angel Grove and he had worried when she had slid over at the road side café when she had wanted to put her feet in the water. He had then worried when those two guys had started to chat her up, he had scared them off of course. He was quite a frightening bloke after all; he had been considerably bigger and far more muscled; he had simply walked over and sat down next her and handed her a sandwich. If they had thought he and Kim were together it wasn't his fault he was however, not going to correct the assumption. Kim hadn't been fazed but millions possibilities had been racing through his mind, each one ending with her being killed because she wouldn't do what they wanted. Kim was good at saying no, but still his gut twisted at the thought and so did the tubing in his hand. That's what friends did; worry…

**_Kim sat on the bench and watched the sea in front of her. She was thinking about the trip she and Jason had taken all those years ago, the dreams had probably prompted that. It was one of the best trips of her life and yet hadn't always been fun, after all Divatox had gotten involved…_**

"Hey Jase, I think one of us is gonna' want to breathe through that at some point!" Kim's light and teasing voice broke through his thoughts and she smiled at him as he looked at her blankly. She reached over and took the tube from his hands gently and put it to one side, he gave a nervous laugh and blushed slightly before turning back to checking the equipment.

Kim watched him carefully; he had been acting weird for the entire journey. They had arrived at Angel Grove late last night and had fallen into their beds at the hotel exhausted. They had slept late and then spent the rest of the day lazing around on the beach avoiding their friends who they were there to surprise. It had been her suggestion to go diving in the evening after all she hadn't done it for a long time and she knew Jason liked it; besides the evening was supposed to be an interesting time to go. She lifted her gaze from Jason to the lowering sun behind him.

Yep Jason had been acting weird from the moment he had picked her up from her flat, constantly asking her if she felt okay and plying her with water and food when she had started to feel car sick. Then there was the point where they had stopped to go through a check point and the queue had been so long everyone had gotten out of their cars and had lunch at the roadside cafés or sat on the bank that had run into the sea beside the road.

All she had done was slid over on the bank in her haste to get to the water and put her feet in. She had been racing Jason and one minute had been upright and the next on her bum sliding towards the water. She had given a little scream, but it had been a scream of surprise and laughter and then she hadn't been able to stop laughing. Jason's reaction had to been to stop her sliding into the water by scooping her up, holding her close and asking if she was alright.

She had shivered at the feel of his arms around her and pressed to his chest like she weighed nothing. His reaction had been out of proportion and yet wildly exciting and more than a little flattering. Not knowing what to do she had looked down and then back up into his face.

"I think you won."

"What?"

She had looked down and he had followed her gaze to where his bare feet stood in ankle deep water.

"Oh."

She giggled and waved her legs, throwing her arms around his neck and grinning. "You can put me down now big boy!" She'd been teasing but he had suddenly turned as red his top and all but dropped her in the water where she had shrieked and ran out.

"Oh my God it's freezing! Cold, cold, cold!"

Then there had been that episode with the two guys she had been talking to outside the diner; they had been nice enough if a little unsubtle. Jason had come back though; he had basically plonked himself beside her passed her a sandwich and growled at the two guys. She had wanted to laugh so badly when she had seen their faces; they had looked positively terrified and she supposed they had good reason to, after all Jason was big and muscled and very good at karate. Obviously they had known that but it was clear he was good at something along those lines, they also didn't know that he was a kitten really; big and cuddly like a gentle giant…

… Gentle when he had picked her up and held her so close, like she was something special something precious, that was how he always made her feel…

She pulled her gaze away from the sunset and back to Jason. Did he even realize how he made her feel?

As if he had heard her thoughts, heard his name and felt her eyes he looked up and smiled. He was painted gold in the evening glow and she caught her breath…wow. She blushed and quickly looked away, grinning like an idiot no doubt!

_**Jason looked over to where Zack was teaching the under ten's group. He was on paperwork duty which was Zack's way of saying that he should take the day off; they had someone to take care of the paperwork. So he had spent the day so far working out on his own, stopping every so often when he realized he was being watched through the glass by the kids as well as the adult classes.**_

_**If he remembered rightly everything had been okay, with only the occasional hiccup, until the dive…**_

"Ready?" he asked Kim as he adjusted his mask. He turned to see her give the okay signal with her thumb and index finger, her breathing tube already in place. He gave the signal back and with that they both dropped backwards from the boat.

Water had enveloped them both, cold and black so after checking the other was okay they pulled out their torches with specially adjusted dim lights.

They had skimmed the floor together, pointing out the colorful and shy fish that came across their path; enjoying themselves. If he had known that this dive was going to land them in trouble he would have dragged Kim back to the boat and gone to help their friends who were currently having problems with Lerigot the wizard.

_**Kim sighed as the wind caught her hair and pulled it from her ponytail. They hadn't realized that their paths were going to cross with their ranger friends quite so soon, and they hadn't realized their problems were going to get a whole lot worse…**_

**A/N Hope you liked it guys, I really enjoyed writing actually. It was my take on what happened before what was seen in the movie. So as always read and review lovelies! xxx **


	5. Power Rangers Turbo 2

Disclaimer: All good things come to those who wait…Right?

More flashbacks but these bits actually come from the movie, I mean obviously I elaborate since they aren't detailed enough but you'd be amazed what you can get from body language and you should always pay attention, after all what's **not** being said is just as important as what **is** being said…

**Oh and I apologize for any wrong spellings in Spanish or German; I'm afraid I only know French and Italian!**

**I also have no beta reader at the moment! x**

**Song quote – as before**

Chapter 5 – Power Rangers Turbo 2

'**There were moments of gold'**

**Jason lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep and he was quite relieved because he would only have dreamt again. Although he wasn't having much luck being awake either; he couldn't get Kim off of his mind and Zack hadn't helped matters by getting frustrated with his friend and telling him to call her.**

"**You can't go on like this man, if this is driving me crazy I can hardly imagine what it's doing to you! Besides you don't need to feel guilty about how you feel anymore and for all you know she feels the same way."**

**Jason sighed. Had he been feeling guilty? It seemed really dumb after all Tommy had gotten over Kim years ago, he'd taken the break up pretty hard but then Kat had come along and she'd made Tommy just as happy. Still, he couldn't help but wonder whether that was part of the reason he felt this way.**

**Jason rolled over and grabbed the phone and dialed the number from his memory, there was the sound of the dial tone for a few moments before there was a click as someone picked it up.**

"_**Hello?"**_

"**Hey Tommy its Jason."**

"_**Hi Bro! What's up? I haven't heard from you in a while!"**_

"**I'm fine how about you?" He was itching to get on with the conversation but Tommy was his best friend; pleasantries had to be exchanged first.**

"_**Oh same old, same old. Mezagog's still trying to take over Reefside and the team is caught up with the usual teenage dilemmas!"**_

"**How are the Rookies?" Jason always called the other Power Rangers that, being an original afforded you that privilege!**

**Tommy laughed. _"They're doing really well considering it's only been a few weeks since they got the gems. They still have a hell of a lot to deal with but they're coping." _He paused_. "Now Jase what's this really about? After all it is half twelve at night, and the only reason I'm still up is because I have marking to do. Since you don't have any work to mark I'm going to hazard a guess that you weren't ringing to bandy words and exchange pleasantries. What's wrong?"_**

**Jason couldn't help but laugh, his friend always knew him so well. "Alright Bro you got me. I wanted to talk…um… to talk to you about Kim."**

**There was silence on the other end for a few moments and Jason waited apprehensively, beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea.**

**Tommy gave a groan from the other end. _"Seriously?"_**

"**If you don't want to talk about it I'll understand Bro, honestly its okay." Jason garbled hurriedly hoping he hadn't upset Tommy.**

"_**Oh come on Bro have you still not done anything about that?"**_

"**What?" **

"_**Man I had no idea you were the Snail Ranger!"**_

**Jason was having trouble getting his head around this. "Um…"**

"_**You really need to do something about this man, you can't sit around like this any more. I take it from the fact that you're phoning me means you feel guilty but to be honest Bro I feel guilty because I guess I kinda' got in the way. So seriously Bro do something and do something fast, everyone's sick of this and we just want to knock your two heads together!"**_

"**Everyone?"**

"**_Hell yes everyone! Now stop wasting my time and get your butt moving! I'm not going to talk to you again until you've done something!" _There was a pause. _ "Sweet dreams!" _Tommy snickered and then the phone went dead.**

**Jason lay back trying to take in the information just given… Snail Ranger indeed!**

They had gone for him first; they had swum up behind, catching him by surprise and pulled out his respirator. A rush of water had engulfed him, water filling his lungs and bubbles filling his vision. His first panicked thought was to breathe but the second was for Kim, he yelled out despite the fact more water engulfed him and he knew it was hopeless; the sound would barely travel in the water. The mask was ripped off next, instantly blinding him and his struggles became weaker. Her name was the last thought in his head as the blackness set in and the water consumed him…

Kim had been looking at a piece of coral when a flurried movement caught the corner of her eye and bubbles suddenly filled the water around. Her mind barely registered the muffled yell as she turned and gave a stifled scream of her own. A face of strange metallic gold filled her vision as it bore down on her; it wasn't human or fish although it had strange fin like horns either side of its head. Even as she started to struggle the thing yanked out her respirator and the water came crashing in and she panicked, the last thing she remembered was the bubbles…

The drop and splash was the next thing to wake him up.

"Two perfect specimens worthy of feeding my fiancé!" Divatox had shrieked excitedly, and after looking over them she dropped them through the trapdoor into the bilge and the shallow water below.

"To keep them fresh for my beloved Maligore!"

Jason groaned; the drop hadn't exactly been small and the metal and water below hadn't been a very comforting cushion. He pulled himself up slowly and then catching sight of Kim still lying face down in the water, stumbled to her side and gently turned her over.

"Kim?" He could hear the panic in his voice as he gave her a little shake. Relief flooded through him when she gave a small spluttering cough getting rid of the water in her mouth. He pulled her up and after checking she was okay began to look around; trying to ascertain where they were.

Unknown to them at that precise moment Divatox had contacted the Power Rangers and was showing them the video of her captors.

The two figures in wet suits were wandering around the hold and pulled off their headgear.

"Kimberly?" Tommy stared in horror at the screen. The next figure pulled off the wet suit's hood and goggles. "A…and Jason?" The other Rangers tried to console Tommy but they were all just as worried as he was.

"Kim?" Jason stared at the bleak walls with a sense of mounting dread.

"Yeah?"

"I think we're in major trouble here." He said with a shake of his head.

Kim sighed desolately. "I'd say. Wish we could morph!" She gave a tiny laugh and Jason raised an eyebrow in assent, he'd been wishing the exact same thing. He pushed on the round steel portal in the wall, it wouldn't budge. "Doesn't look like there's a way out." He continued.

"Hola!" Said a voice from behind them. They turned to see a grey haired Bulk and Skull smiling through the grate at them.

"Ya!" Bulk continued. "Guttentag!" His atrocious German accent echoing through the bilge.

Kim and Jason turned and looked at each other in shock. What were they doing there? They sloshed through the water towards them as Skull introduced himself as Antonio Bandana.

"Bulk?" Kim asked, staring at them incredulously.

"Skull?" Jason asked, still having trouble getting his head around the whole situation.

"Who is this Bulk, and Skull?" Asked Skull in his Spanish accent; a look of mild disdain on his face as he stared at the bedraggled former Rangers.

Jason shook his head. "Something is strange with those two."

"Oh," Replied Kim with a laugh. "You just figured that one out?" Jason couldn't help but smile at that. Skull barked…

A/N Again I hope you liked it and I'll try to update it as soon as possible! As always read and review! Xxx


	6. Time to Dream

Disclaimer: I'm too ill to care right now…well that's a lie really but I'm feeling sorry for myself at the moment and admitting that I don't own Power Rangers is not helping my situation.

(Wrote this when I was ill, the same goes for the next three or four chapters but am feeling better now, its just that this disclaimer made me laugh when I read it! I don't even remember writing it but I must have been feeling like crap!)

Hope you're enjoying it so far and for those of you who were confused, I hope it's becoming…well perhaps not clear just now but I hope it's not **too** confusing, if it is please say and I will try to remedy this.

It is however supposed to be quite weird and confusing; it echoes the main characters feelings and hopefully makes it a little more interesting…

Still no beta so I apologize for mistakes!

**Song quote – as before**

Chapter 6 – Time to dream

'**And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
and so much deeper'**

Jason fidgeted with his bow tie nervously. He wasn't sure she would come; if she was real she might have been avoiding sleep too, but after his conversation with Tommy and three nights without proper sleep Jason had decided it was time to dream again.

He couldn't fathom why they had to take place in a ballroom especially when it was so at odds with what was going on with him and Kim. He wasn't going to come he told himself, and he was going to wait all night if he had to but he didn't want to, he wanted her to_… She's here!_

Kim was stood in the crowd with her arms folded. Jason's heart sank as he recognized the expression on her face; it seemed that he was in trouble. She was dressed in jeans and a pink top and she did not look happy. She came to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips. He laughed nervously.

"You came casual!" If possible her glare deepened.

"Did you not get the point? I don't want you in my head; I'm tired of being messed around!"

Jason didn't know what to say and simply stood gawking at her. Kim sighed exasperatedly and muttered something about idiots.

"Fine, good you have nothing to say and nor do I except to stay away from me." She turned and walked off into the crowd. Jason was suddenly galvanized into action and he felt his long lost anger return with vengeance.

"Hang the hell on!" He yelled, barely noticing that the other guests were not even looking surprised at his raised voice. Besides they weren't real.

He grabbed Kim's arm and swung her around.

"Wait one bloody minute! How the hell is this my fault?"

"You brought me here, again!" Kim's own anger exploded out of her.

"You always do this; you bring me up and then let me drop because you can't deal with…" She cut herself of and yanked her arm from his grip, turning to walk away again.

"Damn it Kim." Jason gritted and grabbed her again. "Can't deal with what? If I remembered rightly you were always the one that couldn't deal. It was you that couldn't deal with being a Ranger anymore, you deserted your friends to go and be in the Olympics. I'm sure you saved a lot of lives doing that, how long was it you did that for before you gave that up too?"

Kim gasped as though she had been struck and found his hand immovable as she tried to wrench herself from his grasp. Jason barely seemed to notice her pain.

"That's not fair and you know it! You left way before me to go to Switzerland, bloody Switzerland!"

"I was still saving lives though wasn't I?" Replied Jason angrily. "Come on Kim, those Olympics were a waste of time admit it."

"Damn it Jason it was one of the best things I've ever done and sure it didn't last long but once you hit a certain age and physique you have to stop and that may be crap but that's the way it is!"

"Whatever, it's just you who can't deal."

"Oh how typically male," Kim gave a derogatory laugh. "If he can't think of something constructive to say he'll just repeat what's already been said! I told you that _you _were the one that couldn't deal with this, you can't even take a simple argument!"

"What the hell are you even talking about?!"

Kim shook her head angrily but she was beginning to feel drained and just sad. "When was the last time you had a girlfriend Jase? A real relationship in which you weren't just the immature, power junky teenager?"

"Kim…" He growled the warning.

"Never, that's the answer Jason. I wish to God I knew why you are the way you are but hell I don't think even He knows! You're crap Jason, crap at this and you just treat me like that as well." Kim was so angry and drained she wasn't sure what she was even saying anymore, and to be honest she didn't care.

"I've never treated you like crap, unlike you who…"

Kim laughed interrupting him. "Never treated me like crap? You are so rubbish at relationships you have to get a stupid dream to do the work for you!"

It stung, Jason looked like he had been slapped but he also looked very angry. "At least it's better than a fucking letter, don't you think?"

Kim couldn't catch her breath and felt the hated tears filling her eyes, and the lump at the back of her throat rising. "That's not fair." She whispered. She had felt tortured sending that letter to Tommy all those years ago; she had wanted to talk to him face to face it would have been kinder. But there had been no chance of a visit and Tommy couldn't come to her, besides it had seemed just as unkind to invite the guy when he would have had to stay for a weekend, and then dump him. She hated the letter, hated to be reminded of it even though Tommy and she were still friends and the letter was forgotten.

"No," Jason said angrily. "It wasn't fair but you always liked the easy option, you always ran away from your problems. It's you whose relationships are crap and you can't deal with it!"

Kim didn't even bother to stop the tears that ran down her face, now she wasn't angry; just hurt. And boy did it hurt…

"You're right Jase." She whispered. "You're always right; you have to be because you hate to be wrong, but you should look in the mirror some time because I'm not the only one who messes up. You bring me here, you take me places and then you just leave me, like I'm nothing and I'm sick of waiting around for you to get some courage…"

"Kim." Jason felt himself slam back to earth at the sight of her tears, he had made Kim cry, he'd never done that before…

_She had hurt him but he'd hurt her back, and hurt her a whole lot more…_

"No," Kim backed away. "No Jason, just…just don't okay? You said what you wanted to say, now just leave me alone." She melted into the crowds again and wished she could stop crying…

**A/N Men can be such assholes don't you think? (Sorry guys but you can!) We girls are pretty messed up too but seriously you men just tend to stomp everywhere with your big feet! Tell me what you think whether you're a guy or a gal, or even something in between…xxx  
**


	7. Power Rangers Turbo 3

Disclaimer: Still ill and still writing if that doesn't deserve a medal it certainly deserves the rights to a certain favorite TV show of mine…what do you say Saban..?

Okay we're back to the movie again in this one, so remember to re-watch or at least try to remember what happens in it! You should be proud of me coz I took notes on the film; pausing it line by line to copy it down and wrote things that look a bit like stage directions so I can describe what they're doing – 10 pages that took! See that really is dedication and it took a blinking long time! Honestly Saban you really should consider my disclaimer…I really would be an asset! Xxx

Oh and by the way I apologize for any spelling errors not only do I have no beta at the moment but I don't know how to spell the island where Maligore lives or how to spell what species Lerigot and his family are! xxx

**Lastly a message for someone who wrote a review about guys and girls, the subject seems to be touchy to say the least but perhaps they will allow me to explain. Anyone who may wish to skip this has my invitation to, after all it will be long, please feel free to read only the story if you want to! **

For a long time men and women have been at odds sometimes it never changes and other times you meet someone and it goes the way it should and you're no longer at odds you simply understand one another. This issue is the subject of many controversial arguments not least in literature and perhaps it is because of the stereotypical woman, which has for thousands of years dominated our society and our ideals, our culture. The message of male dominance is still there in advertising, in Medias such as film with weak female and heroic male. Even in films like Charlie's Angels and GI Jane which seek to change the female image, nothing is changed. In the films the women are still subject to men who are in positions of power over them and they are viewed as sexual objects, not one of the actresses are "ugly." Perhaps you wonder what this has to do with my story, possibly nothing but the review first made me laugh at the seriousness of its nature which seemed to pass the story by and become more about everyday life. But I stopped laughing and it got me thinking which is why I am replying in this way; the review was public and so too should be the answer. If I have offended this reader I apologize but I must defend myself with the best humour and intent possible. It may be noted that both characters said terrible and hurtful things but Kim felt she was pointing out the obvious, what needed to be said. As is often the way in anger the words will come out wrong but you may also note that Jason was a lot more personal in the nature of his insults. It was he in fact that began the slanging match not only that it was to be made obvious later in the story that Jason was the one in control of the dreams and she had no say in the matter. _This was on purpose, there was intent I didn't just do it because I'm female and vindictive towards men, no matter what you think._

The problem is that I can say very little without giving away the story! Let me say that it will become clearer further on, I am on chapter 10 now, just because it's not posted doesn't mean it doesn't exist. You are quite right that it is a two way street but in many relationships one walks in the road into on coming traffic and the other walks on the path by the road, without danger of being hit. Where Jason walks is open to opinion but both characters never knew what to do with their feelings and so they both get hurt. When this happens it is often the female who feels worse about this and even men cannot deny that, perhaps this is why Kim berates him, but in frustration and anger Jason lashes out. This is where the man versus women issue comes in; women may be the weaker sex emotionally. Sure we can be angry, bitchy and hateful with the best of them but men do seem less bothered about everyday relationships compared to us. Jason does sound worse in this argument but that isn't to say he doesn't have a reason for it, hell Kim would probably drive any man up the wall saying that, but yes Jason does sound worse when they argue.

Perhaps it was the parting author's note that offended but it was meant as humour nothing more. In my latest experience I am perfectly willing to say men can be assholes (Notice **can**) and stomp everywhere with their big feet but maybe tomorrow I'll have a good experience and change my mind. Or I'll find a nice guy that actually likes me rather than pretends he does, and tell everyone that I love men and never for one second considered becoming a lesbian or a nun!

Your review seemed to speak from experience and I'm sorry if it is but women in general can't atone for a single woman's actions, in the same way I don't expect this of men. _Yes the pot is as black as the kettle but let's face it, if we didn't burn stuff they wouldn't be._

My muses tend to agree with me on this front and so do my friends, and yes many of them are guys. Arguments are irrational and usually I don't like having to explain myself because I'm not one of these mindless people who do things without a reason, and it would have been easier for you to reserve judgment until after the story ends; because than I could have explained properly without giving the whole story away! But the thing is that I get the sort of feeling I would like you; I like opinionated people since I'm one of them and having read your bio I see that we share some things in common like tastes in books and films. Yes I do love LOTR although I have recently discovered Robert Jordan's series, Wheel of Time-please allow me to recommend them because I have fallen in love with them the same way I did with LOTR! I digress…so because I think I would like you I decided to explain, that is the long and short of it.

_For anyone else as I always say - if you don't like it don't read it, but it doesn't apply if you just don't agree; read on, the world is full of opinions, but hey it's my story, my opinion, let me write it._

**For anyone who actually managed to bear with me as I rambled I invite you to add your thoughts if you are interested because the whole man and woman thing is actually really interesting. We could all have a debate about it, what do you think? Sometimes it's nice to get it off your chest…or am I becoming over excited?! Xxx**

**Song quote – as before**

Chapter 7 – Power Rangers Turbo 3

'**I finished crying in the instant that you left'**

**Jason knew it was late in the morning when the phone rang but he still groaned and covered his head with a pillow; he hurt all over like he had been beaten across the room. The ringing was insistent however, so he rolled over and lifted it to his ear.**

"**Hello?"**

"_**Jase."**_** It was only one word but he already knew who it was and he vaguely registered that Tommy did not sound happy.**

"**I thought you weren't speaking to me until I did something?" Jason asked.**

"_**Oh you did something alright."**_** Tommy replied in irritation. **_**"What I didn't realize was that **__**you**__** only do **__**stupid**__**things." **_** Tommy was beginning to sound exasperated as well as angry, and began to insult Jason with as many swear words as he could think of. Jason hung up with a sigh; this was just great. He waited a few moments before picking up again, giving another sigh when he heard Tommy still swearing on the other end.**

"**Now hang on…" Began Jason in his defense.**

"_**Ill hang you if you're not careful."**_** Tommy snapped, and when it seemed that he wouldn't be interrupted anymore continued**_**. "Since when did doing something translate as mess it up horribly and make her cry?"**_

"**How do you know she cried?" Jason asked suspiciously.**

"_**Oh let me see…maybe it was the point where she phoned me at like two in the morning crying her eyes out and asked me if I had really forgiven her for the letter that she sent when she broke up with me! Did you really mention it to her – **__**man how dumb are you?"**_

"**Yeah, yeah I know you don't have to remind me."**

"_**Bro what happened?"**_

"**She made…that is I, I mean we both got angry and it kinda got out of control." Jason sighed and pushed a hand through his hair.**

"_**You had a bloody slinging match in your dream? Man you need some new dreams."**_

"**Tell me about it." Muttered Jason.**

"_**And some new methods on how to treat the person you're attracted to. Man if I was there right now I'd bloody wrap that phone cord around your neck and…"**_

**Jason blocked out the rest of the sentence and wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation for, at that very moment he had the cord around his neck and was giving in to silent rage. He knew if Tommy could see him at that moment he would have laughed his head off; he was sat on the bed silently raging at himself and yanking on the cord. He eventually gave into the anger and began to slam the phone on the bedside table.**

"**Idiot, idiot, idiot…"**

"_**Jase?"**_** Tommy could obviously hear the banging and was wondering what the hell was going on.**

"**It's cordless." Jason said calmly.**

"_**Um…okay." **_**Tommy sighed and spoke again. **_**"What made you do it Bro? You know she can't bear to have anyone mention it, besides me and her are okay with it, the last thing you needed to do was bring me **__**and**__** the letter into it."**_

"**I know, I know but she got me angry and I couldn't think straight; I just said what came into my head." Feeling well and truly sorry for himself now, he added, "I made her cry Tommy, I've never done that to someone, and especially to her, man it nearly killed me."**

**Tommy sighed in sympathy. "**_**I know Bro, you both messed up but surely it can be fixed?"**_

"**I don't think there's anything ****to**** fix Tommy, I should just forget about it."**

**Tommy didn't know what to say; but something had to be done…**

"_**If you want her you have to keep trying Bro, I have faith in you; you can do this." **_

**Jason lay back once he put the phone down and wondered what the hell Faith even meant…**

**Kim put the phone down and thanked God for Tommy; she had finished crying and now just felt drained and perhaps somewhere in there just a little pissed off. She had liked him…damnit she still did and she didn't want to; she had resigned herself to hating Jason forever and then Tommy had called and now…well now she knew she still liked the idiotic, bow tie wearing oaf. And his stupid dreams, she added to herself. They were the chance to see him and to see how little he had changed over the years.**

"**Well to hell with that Jase." She said angrily to her flat. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, if I can piss you off in dream imagine what I can do to your face in reality!"**

**She started to throw her clothes in her case; she had already spoken to the coach at the centre where she worked and he had allowed her the time off, after all she was due some. She was going to Angel Grove!**

**She sat down suddenly. "No I'm not. Oh Tommy I'll kill you! You think you can play me like this you're damn well wrong I'm not going anywhere just because you "suggested it." I like my life, and I like teaching kids gymnastics and self defense; I'm not upping and leaving because you…you meddle!" She glared defiantly at the half packed case. **

**Damn. She was going to Angel Grove. Just to piss Jason off though, not because Tommy was right…of course.**

Jason had lifted Kim up to listen at the top of the wall nearest to the ceiling.

"_Those two ex power pukes will be the perfect wedding meal for my Maligore!"_ Divatox shrieked excitedly to Elgar and Rygog.

"Okay." Kim said with a sigh and Jason let her down gently.

He leant against the wall and looked down at her, waiting for her to speak.

"This is so lame," She said at last. "You know, we come back to surprise everybody and help out with the shelter. Next thing you know we're snack food for some monster with the munchies." Jason gave a little laugh at the description.

"Munchies?" Said a voice from the other side of the bilge. Jason and Kim turned to see a grinning Bulk.

Kim rolled her eyes and turned back to Jason, she caught her breath. He was still looking at Bulk with a smile on his face; he seemed suddenly very tall and was leant against the wall on his shoulder, his left arm raised above his head. She wasn't, but she felt caged nonetheless…and breathless.

"You okay Kim?" Jason looked at her worriedly.

"Yeah!" She said lightly, trying to keep her voice normal. "Just wondering what to do that's all." _Wondering what I would like to do you…_

Jason watched her eyes widen suddenly and she looked a little horrified and perhaps a little shocked.

"Um, Kim?" She gave a start and looked at him, she seemed a little panicked. "Are you sure you're okay, you're not claustrophobic are you?"

His voice stopped her berating the rude and scandalous voice inside her head. "What? No! I just um…" She caught sight of the pipes behind him. "I was thinking we should make weapons!" She said hurriedly, brushing past him.

"Weapons?" Jason sounded slightly amused and very doubtful.

"Yeah!" Kim justified quickly. "We can use these pipes, I know it's not much but it might give us a little extra edge."

"And that made you look scared because..?" Asked Jason, not entirely sure what was going on with her.

"I sometimes scare myself with my own intelligence and daring!" She quipped. Jason had to laugh. "Now come here and help me instead of standing there and laughing at my ideas!"

He didn't know how long they had been in the bilge unfortunately neither of them had a watch on. They had been working on Kim's pipe idea for a while now; it was quite good as it distracted them, or at least he hoped it distracted Kim because he didn't want her to worry too much, and if she was thinking what he was thinking she would be worrying.

He pulled a length of pipe from the wall. He couldn't help but wonder how much use these weapons were going to be; after all they had no idea how many minions Divatox had on her submarine. He also couldn't help but wonder whether their friends and current Power Rangers had discovered their captivity; it seemed hopeless after all they hadn't even known he and Kim were in Angel Grove, how would they know they were Divatox's captives? Another thing that bugged him was what Divatox was planning; it seemed that he and Kim were going to be eaten by her fiancé but they didn't know much else except that there were other captives called Lyarians; probably from another planet.

He banged the pipe on the wall in annoyance and then leant back against the wall with a sigh. This was never going to work, and he hated that he couldn't **do **anything; he was helpless.

He watched Kim fiddling with her gnarled weapon, her tongue poking out in concentration. Even as he smiled at her he wondered how he was going to protect her, he wanted to keep her safe after all he…she was his friend.

He looked past Kim and his gaze focused upon the round panel behind her. It took a while before his brain actually registered what he was looking at; more specifically the nuts and bolts that fixed the panel in place.

"That's it!" He said suddenly, and felt the excitement rise within him. "Kim." He beckoned to the startled young woman who had looked up at his exclamation.

"What?"

"Move away from the wall for a minute." He replied, wading over to her.

She looked confused. "Um...Sure."

"Instead of making weapons," He explained as he ran his hands over the circular panel. "I think we ought to be concentrating on getting this panel off."

Kim stared at the panel and then at him like they were both crazy. "Okay…um…" She looked at him like he was in need of mental help, and spoke as she would to a child explaining something very simple. "…Wouldn't that mean all the water would come in?" She made a gesture that represented the gushing in of water.

Jason managed a small smile again. "Yeah." He checked the small computer on his wrist. "Right now my dive computer says we're at 435 feet. The closer we get to Muranthias the subs gonna' start to climb. Once we hit a hundred feet we pop this off the wall, and then boom." He pointed upwards.

Kim wasn't sure she liked the boom. "And make it up in one breath?" She asked doubtfully.

"It's our only chance" He replied grimly.

Kim sighed. "Wow." She couldn't hide the nervousness in her voice.

She reflected later when they were banging at the bolts with their one time weapons that if this didn't work they would be in an even worse position then they had been originally. For one thing there would be a lot of water and not a lot of air. She was about to mention this to Jason but the panel suddenly gave a small pop and the water began to come in.

"Oh!" Kim said in surprise as the cold water hit her legs. "Woo!" She exclaimed in excitement; their plan was working, she soon forgot that that might not be a good thing. They both pushed against the panel, holding it in place. They couldn't let all the water in yet, they weren't through the triangle that Divatox kept talking about, they could feel the pressure behind the panel build as the water continued to come in.

"We're going to have to wait until we get through the triangle." Jason shouted over the sound of the water.

"We'd better pass through very quickly!" Kim shouted back; she was starting to think again that this idea had several flaws…

**A/N As always I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it made sense coz usually when I'm ill nothing ever does and I write some real crap! Tee hee! Not to worry people just read and review and I hope it made you smile or even giggle at times! I apologize for the ramble at the beginning but it needed to be done! xxx**


	8. Power Rangers Turbo 4

Disclaimer: Damn.

Okay peeps, feeling better now so if I start to suck I really have nothing to say in my defense. How ironic would that be though? I get better and start writing crap…please God let me be ill again!

By the way I don't know whether Skull actually says 'Sweet like a little guppy' coz that sounds pretty silly, there again it is Skull and this is Power Rangers. I wrote it because having listened to it several times that's what it sounded like! If anyone knows what he does say please tell me! X

Oh and by the way, I'm starting my A levels exams so if I don't update quickly please don't be angry, I blame the stress levels! x

**Song quote – as before**

Chapter 8 – Power Rangers Turbo 4

'**There were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right'  
**

Kim gave a small scream. The water was coming in fast, already up to their waists, and flashes of light filled the small metal room like blinding lightening. "Jason the room's filling up, what's happening?"

"I don't know!" He yelled back. He continued to throw his weight against the door, but he was running out of ideas as fast as the water was rising. His arms were aching and the water that splashed in his face was cold and affecting his concentration. Every muscle was screaming for a bed and despite the desperate situation his stomach was reminding him that it was time for some food.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold it!" he shouted to Kim over the rush of water. Kim wanted to yell back that she was trying as well; he wasn't the only one holding back the water and using the door like a shield. She was instantly glad she hadn't said anything; the pressure behind was building and making it hard to keep back. Besides he was trying his best, he was bigger and stronger than her; it probably felt like he _was_ the only one holding the door.

Quite suddenly the flashes stopped and the sub stopped rocking violently. Kim and Jason felt the invisible shield as they passed through it; it was like being plunged into a bath of ice and both felt strange and queasy afterwards. They knew they must have passed through the triangle and would now begin to rise and surface.

"We need something to pry it open with." Jason said to Kim. Now was the time to escape.

"Get the pipe!" Replied Kim, remembering the tools they had dropped earlier. Jason nodded. "Good idea." Taking a deep breath, he dove into the water to find it.

"This should do it!" He yelled to Kim who was squinting into the water as it poured into the room. He struggled with piping, praying it would come loose; their situation was becoming desperate.

"Okay any time Jason." Kim said nervously.

"I'm trying." Jason gritted, but he knew it wasn't looking too good and Kim was beginning to struggle.

"Okay," She said sounding a little frightened. "This water's getting too high for me!" Jason turned to her, fearing quite suddenly that he would lose her. He was about to try and say something comforting when he was interrupted.

"Ve go swimming?" Asked Bulk from behind the grate, excitement and curiosity in his voice. Jason's worry became evident and his patience snapped; he spun in the water to face the two men at the grille. "Would you guys be quiet, I'm trying to get us out of here!" Bulk and Skull looked a little hurt at his outburst and Kim struggled not to worry; if Jason was starting to become a little panicked she wasn't sure how she would cope.

Jason dove to unscrew the last bolt; his fingers scrabbled with the pipe in a last ditch attempt to escape. Just when he thought his lungs would burst for want of air, he felt the bolt give way and the panel came away from the wall.

He surfaced next to a worried Kim with a cough. "We gotta' get Bulk and Skull first." He said. Kim nodded in agreement and they dove down to the adjoining door together.

Once the door was released they all rose to the top for breath; there was now only a little space for air near the ceiling.

"You guys have to exhale slowly on the way to the top." Jason said to the two; he only hoped they would understand and follow the advice otherwise they could pass out and drown.

"Sweet," Skull growled. "Like a little guppy." The two men suddenly disappeared beneath the water. Jason looked over at Kim and for a few seconds it was like time had stopped. He wanted to say something but nothing seemed quite right, so he committed her face to memory and tried to reassure her anxious face with his eyes.

Kim was also wishing she could say something but saying it would be like saying good bye and she couldn't believe that she wouldn't see him again; they were both too strong for this to be the end. She wanted to cry because this they shouldn't be in this situation; he shouldn't look so sad and she shouldn't be so afraid of losing him. Time began again. The water enveloped them again as they dove to where Bulk and Skull were; they didn't seem particularly worried and were still managing to smile despite the danger and the cold.

Kim and Jason ushered them through the opening, watching them travel through the tunnel to the outside water and up. Jason took Kim's elbow before she could make gestures for him to go first, and ushered her through the portal. She was half way through when she suddenly stopped and it was few moments before he realized something was wrong.

Kim had gotten her top caught on one of the bared screws on the wall where the panel had been. She was fast running out of breath and her movements were becoming jerky and panicked. Jason too was afraid, he knew she would run out of breath and soon if he couldn't free her quickly. He wrenched at her top his own breath beginning to run short. He couldn't let her die, she would drown and it would kill him; he had to free her!

He gave the top a frantic wrench tearing the material and at last she was free. Still feeling the last shreds of panic, Kim swam desperately down the tunnel and towards the promise of air, her chest hurting from the lack of it.

Above them Divatox stared in disbelief at the screen. "What? The water's coming from the bilge! Activate the emergency hatch, now!" She screeched at Elgar.

Jason was feeling a desperate need to breathe and was halfway down the tunnel when the light suddenly began to dim and a dark wall came down in front of him. Dread rose in his chest, and in desperation he swam back down into the bilge, rising to the ceiling, gasping and coughing for breath.

Muttering to herself Divatox pressed the bilge purge button and ordered the bilge hatch to be opened.

Jason had fallen to the floor as the water was sucked from the room; he shook his head to organize his thoughts that had been scattered as he hit the floor. Hearing Divatox he pulled himself upright and looked up to the hatch as it opened. He grinned, as he swiped his arm across his face, at the disbelief on Divatox's face.

"I suppose Maligore will have to do with just one sacrifice." She huffed. Jason grinned again which turned into a triumphant and sneering laugh.

It was a small victory he knew; but Kim had escaped and that was enough for him. Divatox had in some small way been thwarted, now he had to hope that Kim had made it to the surface and was safe…

**Jason grumbled to himself as the knock continued, persistent and annoying. He rolled off the sofa where he had been day dreaming and watching TV. **

"**Coming, coming." He muttered.**

**He swung open the door, ready to be short tempered with whoever was on his doorstep. It revealed a small woman with a suitcase, and her hands on her hips; a defiant look on her face.**

"**Kim..?"**

**A/N Hope you liked guys, the next installment should be soon…until then review and tell me what you thought. xxx**


	9. Lets Talk

Disclaimer: Don't ruin the Fantasy…

Okay, not much to say but now Kim's here maybe they will finally get their act together!

**Song quote – as before**

Chapter 9 – Lets Talk

'**There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever'  
**

Kim glanced around the room as she waited for Jason to return. The look on his face had suggested that he wanted to vomit; she guessed that the coffee was taking so long because he needed time to compose himself.

It was a nice house on a quiet street, for some reason that seemed almost odd to her; odd that he lived a quiet and comfortable life in Angel Grove. Perhaps it was all those times she had see him fight, seen him being strong and anything but ordinary. The room was sparsely furnished and was somehow still warm and comforting, she sat on a dark blue sofa with a TV in front and to her right was a large fireplace. The mantel had a few framed pictures and the rest was taken up by trophies, usually for karate. On every spare surface there were pictures of friends, her friends as well, she reminded herself; all smiling and happy and in their usual Ranger colours. She sighed, those days seemed a long time ago and she supposed they were but if it had only been yesterday than today would not have been so complicated.

She and Jason had to talk, she knew that; she wasn't as dumb as Tommy thought, but talking meant starting a conversation and that was going to be the hard part.

Jason shook his head in disbelief and tried to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Kim was here, it was something he had dreamed of but right now he wished she would go away again, and if she couldn't manage it he could leave…he really didn't mind.

They had both said hurtful and unnecessary things, he shouldn't have brought up the letter…but she'd been so blunt with him and it had confused him, words had simply come into his head and he'd just said them. He had thought a lot about what she had said, as much as he hated to admit there must have been something in what she said after all his life was a book of failed relationships; not one of them had been successful since Emily. That was the problem; Kim had been right that the only lasting relationships he had had were as a teenager, he hadn't be single all this time but none of them had meant anything, they weren't girlfriends they were just…flings. He sighed and pushed a hand through his hair, he wasn't stupid like she thought but it was true he hadn't managed a decent relationship since…well since that fiasco with Divatox.

"That's what I tried to say Jase," said a voice from behind him. "I guess I was so angry and…and flustered it came out wrong." Jason spun around to find Kim stood by the counter, had he spoken out loud?

She looked worried and glanced at the cup in his hand nervously. He followed her gaze and realized his knuckles had gone white from gripping it so hard, he carefully put it down. Did she really think he was going to do something with it? "I see." He said. It sounded emotionless, and Kim was looking more worried. He took a deep breath. "You were right, all the things you said, you were right."

Kim shook her head and opened her mouth but he plowed on. "I haven't had a relationship where I wasn't a power junky teenager," Kim blushed. "But I…" He couldn't say it, couldn't tell her… "I have my reasons for it, but you have to know," He gripped her arms and willed her to understand. "You have to know that I would never treat you like crap, I would never want to hurt you, anything I did was accidental you have to believe me!"

Kim shook her head. "I know Jason I was just angry I didn't mean any of it-"

"Yes you did," Jason insisted. "My mom always told me that the truth came out in arguments because people were too angry to watch what they were saying."

"But I didn't mean all of it Jason; you've never treated me like crap you've always been so kind to me and you were always such a good friend and I just threw it all in your face."

"But you were right about my…the, the relationships." Jason repeated.

Kim sighed and rubbed her head as though it hurt. "I didn't mean it to sound like that," She blushed at the thought of what she'd said. "But yes it's true, you've said it yourself and when I tried to help you, you…well it doesn't matter now. It's just that we…we just…"

Jason watched her pace, she obviously wanted to say something but she couldn't seem to work out how to do it. "We what?" He asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She spun to look at him and he thought he saw a flash of anger in her eyes. "We had a lot of chances Jase and we lost them all because we were too stupid to see them."

"You mean me." Jason said, it wasn't a question.

"I've done it too I'll be the first to admit that, but it's just that you…you always seemed so reluctant like you didn't really want anything-"

His heart clenched in his chest.

"And I told myself that if you wanted anything, if you wanted me, you would be sure and you'd do something about it." She turned away with a sigh. "I was getting over it Jason, I had got over it and I stopped wondering and started doing what I wanted; I left the Rangers and I lived my dreams. They didn't last long," She said defensively; his remarks had hurt. "But they were still my dreams, what I had always wanted and you got angry at me for it."

He had regretted saying what he had about her time at the Olympics; they hadn't been a waste of time, she'd seen the world, done what she'd always wanted and even won a medal.

"I didn't mean to get angry I just didn't want you to leave…"

"I was over it Jason and I was getting on with my life and doing what I wanted, that trip was bad enough," No need to ask which trip that was. "But now with these dreams, I just can't…I don't know." Kim sighed; maybe she was just talking rubbish.

Jason watched her, he thought he finally understood; she had left him behind thinking he felt nothing for her and just when she was beginning to get her life back together the dreams began and she was inevitably sucked in. He loved her, he was sure of it; he had told her that he had his reasons for the lack of success in his relationships but he couldn't bear to tell Kim that it was because of her. She had to get on with her life, she couldn't afford to wait for him anymore and they couldn't cause each other more pain than they already had. It was time to let her go.


	10. Power Rangers Turbo 5

Disclaimer: This is hurting me a lot more than it's hurting you..!

Sorry it's been so long but I've been really busy and then I got writers block, been feeling a bit weird lately so I must apologize.

Okay we're back to the past people and the action's about to begin, don't forget to brush up on events if you have the movie! Anyway hope you guys enjoy xxx

Chapter 10 – Power Rangers Turbo 5

'**There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window'**

**Jason sighed and turned over again. It was hard to sleep when Kim was only a few doors away; she should have stayed in a hotel because this was awkward enough without her being here all the time. It had felt rude asking her to leave though, besides he had to show her he could be grown up about this whole mess.**

**He turned over again. Perhaps tomorrow he could take her to the karate centre so Zack could see her; he'd be excited and he could take her off his hands for a while... He yawned and closed his eyes, one good thing about her being here was that there shouldn't be any dreams…**

Jason had been pulled out of the bilge and dressed in a black cloak and hood. It seemed preparations were underway for his sacrifice; Elgar had chained his wrists and seemed to constantly tug on them much to Jason's annoyance. There were no windows in this sub only a periscope which Divatox coveted jealously, but from the activity on board; he could guess that they had arrived.

He prayed Kim had made to the shore; she had been dangerously low on oxygen when they had finally freed her t-shirt, he hoped she would be able to find some help on the island as well. He could only trust that the others had discovered what had happened. Divatox had been so happy to discover he and Kim were former power rangers that it was unlikely she had been able to resist the urge to gloat; that would be her biggest mistake. He glanced over at the furry creature that knelt on the floor in front of Divatox, he didn't look so good, and the two others in the cage were making distressed noises.

"He must live long enough to open Maligore's sacred temple!" She howled, no doubt annoyed that her plan could be yet thwarted.

The alarms began shrieking noisily making those in the room jump with surprise. Divatox have an exasperated sigh. "Now what?"

Rygog, the monster who looked like he had some sort of toilet seat from space on his head, was bent over one of the control panels. "This is impossible," He exclaimed. "Our radars are detecting five human life forms approaching the island!"

Jason could have crowed, five life forms could mean only one thing… "I knew they wouldn't let me down Divatox!" He said the triumph audible in his voice. His guards dragged him away from Divatox, but not without a struggle.

"I have to get rid of those power rangers!" Divatox clenched her fists and looked like she was ready to scream.

She grabbed the phone, Jason wondered who she was calling. There were a few moments before the other end was picked up.

"Ah Rita..!" Jason blocked out the rest of her words in surprise; Rita and Zedd?

"So, how do I get rid of the Power Rangers?" He could hear Rita's screeching reply emanating from the phone and it didn't sound happy…

**Kim shifted and attempted to get comfortable. It was hard to sleep when Jason was in the next room…damn, she should have gone to a hotel. Although, she supposed, at least if she was here there wouldn't be anymore dreams…**

Kim felt the damp sand beneath her fingers, vaguely aware that her body was rapidly drying and she could feel the salt clinging to her skin. She opened her eyes and looked about her groggily; she felt slightly nauseas probably from the amount of seawater she had swallowed. She vaguely remembered being stuck in the bilge and the feeling of the water pressing tight across her chest like a band. That had been frightening; running out of air as she had traveled towards the sunlight above her.

She shifted to get the feeling back in her legs. She didn't remember swimming to the shore so she must have run out of air and passed out; she was lucky she hadn't drowned; she had obviously been close enough to the shoreline to be caught and carried by the waves… She hoped Jason was okay.

A noise lifted her head from the sand and she was sure her heart flew in to her mouth. She was surrounded by strange people dressed in grasses and their faces were covered by painted masks. Before she could cry out they gripped her by the arms and pulled her up and began dragging her towards the tree line.

"What are you doing?" She asked, frightened. She screamed. "Let go, stop it! Let go of me!" Where was Jason?

Skull peered round the tree and watched nervously as Kim was lifted above the native's heads and carried towards the tree line.

"We could rescue her?" Somewhere in the back of his head Skull's subconscious told him the Spanish accent was somehow…wrong. He pushed it to the back of his head.

Bulk nodded and then shrugged, a smile splitting his lips.

"Yah or ve could enjoy ze beach!" Skull grinned at his German companion and agreed. Moments later their screams rent the air as they turned to find men in painted masks stood behind them…

Jason watched uneasily as Divatox slammed down the phone and began to pace the room. She turned suddenly to Elgar.

"Fire the torpedoes!" She cried, and gave him a nasty smile. Jason felt a flutter of panic in his chest.

Elgar did as he was told and then the wait began. Jason found himself praying to whatever God he could think of, his friends had to make it; they always did. He was unaware that at that very moment Adam was doing the exact same thing as he watched the torpedoes power through the water towards the ghost ship and his fellow team mates…

Elgar suddenly gave a shout of excitement. "Whatever it was we hit it!" There were cheers all round and Divatox gave a shriek of excitement, smiling triumphantly at Jason.

He barely noticed; he felt slightly sick. They couldn't be dead, they always survived that was why they were power rangers; they could get through anything, hell he'd done it with them. There was no way he could believe they were dead…

**Jason shifted uneasily in his sleep, a frown marring his brow before slipping back into his dream…**

**A/N Hoped you guys enjoyed I wasn't too sure if it jumped around too much but I couldn't think how else to do it. xxx**


	11. Breakable

Okay, so something light, fluffy and romantic…aww!

Chapter 11 – Breakable

'**But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me'  
**

Kim squealed in excitement and ran towards Zack; he swept her up and swung her in a circle laughing at her reaction.

"Hey little girl!" He said when he finally put her down.

"Hey yourself," She said giving him a little punch on the arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed with an exaggerated flinch.

Kim laughed and poked her tongue out at him. "Now who's being a little girl?"

Jason rolled his eyes; it was like no time had passed between them since they had last seen each other. He wished it was that easy between him and Kim, although Zack didn't have the added bonus of attraction, which probably gave him the upper hand. How nice it would have been for that to have been her reaction at seeing him but it was a long time since that check point when he'd held her in his arms, or the sunset that painted her…

"What?" He realized they were looking at him.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked worriedly. Jason wasn't sure whether or not to be flattered that she cared. "You look a little pale." Kim continued when she got no reply. From behind her back Zack gave Jason a non-plussed and exasperated look that was clearly asking 'what the hell are you doing?'

"I'm fine." Jason managed with a lame smile. Kim shook her head slightly and Jason could only guess what thoughts went with her expression.

"So," Zack said, taking over Jason's lack of conversation. "How long are you planning on staying?" He would have had to have been blind to miss the flicker of her eyes towards Jason; that obviously meant as long as there was a problem. Zack wanted to strangle them both; Tommy had phoned him the other night and asked him to keep an eye on the pair, it seemed he was worried they might kill each other. Apparently that was only likely if Tommy didn't get there first!

"I'm not sure it's been a while since I was here, it makes me want to reminisce!" Kim said slowly and then managed to back out of the conversation. "Why, you want to get rid of me already?" Zack laughed at that.

"Yeah, you're a distraction Kim, I have classes to teach and I'm already late! Now if you'll excuse us Miss Hart there are some things Jason has to sign in the office." He dragged his friend down the corridor to the office and shut the door.

"What the hell is going on with you?" He asked in exasperation, ignoring the rueful look Jason gave him.

"There aren't any papers?" Jason asked hopefully, anything was better than this.

"Like hell there is!" Zack said. "Please tell me you have a plan for today, and then tell me it doesn't involve killing her."

Jason slumped back in the chair with a groan. "A plan? Like what?"

"You heard her!" Zack said in excitement. "She wants to reminisce, so take her places! Take her places we all used to go and try, try very hard to put this right." He then shoved Jason out of the door and prayed that this would work…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kim laughed as she collapsed onto the bench beside Jason. The day had turned out alright after all; breakfast had been eaten in silence and then there had been awkward moments at the dojo. She'd thought Jason was ignoring her after the conversation in the kitchen, and then there had been the dream again. Luckily it hadn't been one of the ones where they met and argued in the ball room, instead it had been one of those weird flashbacks and she'd washed up on the island of Muranthias.

The day had improved however, Jason hadn't just driven them home he had taken her to Angel Grove High and there they had managed to fall easily into conversation. Jason had then taken her to the juice bar to see Ernie; he'd been as cheerful as ever if starting to look a little old, there had been streaks of grey in his dark hair and they'd been introduced to his nephew who was apparently going to be taking over the business.

After eating lunch with Ernie they'd gone on to the park and wandered around reliving memories and fights they had had there. Jason had left her by the centennial statue which had once turned into a monster; the Scarlet Sentinel, when Tommy had rejoined them as the white ranger.

He'd come back ten minutes later holding two pairs of roller blades and enormous grin on his face.

"No!" She'd cried. "Jason I haven't done this in years, I'll fall flat on my face!" Jason had just laughed and made her sit on the grass so he could put them on.

"This is such a bad idea." Kim had muttered as she wobbled on her feet, but the next thing she knew he'd taken her hands in his own.

"Here," He murmured huskily. "Just hold onto me and it'll all come back to you." She'd forgotten her complaints at the feel of his hands covering hers, the way his gaze was intent on her face as he pulled her along, skating backwards to keep an eye on her.

"Come on." He'd coaxed after a little while when she hadn't fallen over for a few minutes. He'd swung her around placing her in front of him and then he twirled her around so that her back was to him. Her breath had caught in her throat as he'd pressed himself up close, his hands on her hips and his mouth at her ear. "You know what to do now?"

"No!" She had exclaimed shakily, unsure if she was afraid of him or of falling. "Jason don't you dare let go!"

"Okay then." He murmured in reply. They had skated along like that for some time, there had been a few moments when she had thought she was going to fall over but Jason had held her up by her hips and she had tangled her hands with his until finally they had skated side by side, holding hands.

Kim smiled to herself as she watched Jason skate over to an ice cream vendor before turning back to the scene in front of her. It was the same stretch of beach where they had gone diving all that time ago, the sun was setting again and painted the sky orange and pink.

"Here." Jason nudged her as he sat down again and passed her an ice cream.

"It's so long since I've had Angel Grove ice cream." She said happily. "I always think of it when I get homesick."

There were a few minutes of silence as they sat eating and watching the sun go down. Having finished his, Jason watched Kim with a smile as she continued talking about what they'd done that day between licks of her ice cream. He was mesmerized by the way her eyes lit up when she spoke and the way her pink tongue flickered over ice cream as she finished; he shifted uncomfortably.

She felt his eyes on her and turned to him questioningly. "What?" She found herself caught by his stare and caught her breath as his gaze wandered down to her mouth.

"You have ice cream here." He murmured as he leant forward and brushed the corner of her mouth with his thumb. Kim was sure that if she hadn't been steadily bursting into flames she would have blushed; what was she four? She couldn't even eat an ice cream without making a mess!

"Um, thank you." She said shakily.

Jason tore his eyes away from her mouth and cleared his throat as he stood. "No problem." He replied gruffly and rolled over to the railing to watch the sun on the water.

Kim bit her lip and considered the tall man in front of her. The sun was steadily dropping and the sky was deepening to red, silhouetting his strong form; it sent a shiver down her spine. She stood and carefully made her way over to him, hearing the sound of her approach Jason put out an arm to steady her and gave a slight pull so that she could hold herself up with the rail.

"I remember the last time we came here." Kim said with a smile and pointed out across the water. "We were around about there, you said the rocks underneath would be the best place to see the fish."

"Yeah," Jason gave a slight smile. "We got a hell of a lot more than fish though didn't we?"

Kim shrugged. "It wasn't so bad Jase, we were having fun up to then; and in a way we saw the biggest fish in Angel Grove!"

Jason shook her head at the bad joke. "Something like that Kim." He murmured.

Kim sighed and nudged him. "Come on, it wasn't that bad and we'd been having fun all day before hand; we went roller blading in the park and had ice cream, kinda' like today in fact." She looked up at him in surprise not having noticed the similarities until now.

He shrugged. "I just wanted to make it the way it was, you know, how it was before it went all wrong. It was like this."

Kim smiled and felt all warm inside, he'd done this all for her; the fun the food and the sunset, had tried to recreate a day that had seemed so perfect. She turned back to him. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Jason turned and studied her intently. "You look just the same as you did then." He put out a hand and stroked a tendril of hair out of her face. "All golden; painted and shimmering like something out of the water." She moved, swayed towards him. "That's how I always see you, just like that." He trailed his fingertips across her cheek; she was so close she could feel his breath lightly fanning over her face. "You always were so pretty…"

Kim swallowed in nervous anticipation. "Really?" She whispered. A small smile curved over his lips and he leaned in closer…

"Jason?" A bright and incredulous voice broke the spell; Kim spiraled out of the dream and looked up at Jason who was staring over her shoulder.

"Emily?" He said in surprise.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kim lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She wasn't a fool, she could see the attraction; Emily had flirted shyly and Jason had been his usual awkward self when it came to women. But she wasn't fool; he was attracted to her too, they'd been about to kiss after all, that meant something. The problem was the business with Emily had been unfinished; it had never been very serious and it had kind of fallen apart, but now they were older and he could have another chance with her.

Kim sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was the way he had spoken, so soft and gentle like a harsh word would blow her away, and the way he had touched her like she was made of glass. Jason was the one man who'd always made her feel delicate and fragile, breakable. Well she was breaking now, because that touch brought it all back…

**A/N So I ruined the perfect moment but this story has to last a bit longer which means the trouble has to continue, I'm sorry but in the words of Blackadder… 'Needs must when the Devil fornicates in your kettle.'**


	12. Power Rangers Turbo 6

Okay guys this is my favorite scene from the Turbo Movie, it's the look Kim and Jason share…seriously people if you haven't seen it you need to. The look on Jason's face when he realizes that Kim isn't dead but she's been caught again is heartbreaking and absolutely wonderful at the same time…when there are no words one look says it all….

Chapter 12 – Power Rangers Turbo 6

'**When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me'  
**

Adam could still feel the relief pounding in his heart after seeing his friends appear out of the fire and debris that had been the Ghost Ship. There had been those few horrible moments when he'd feared the worst and the sight of his friends had never been more welcome.

Now he was stood on an outcrop looking for Divatox, out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and pulled up his binoculars. There seemed to be a procession of people, with Divatox at the front and the minions at the back; he could see Lerigot and his family trapped in cages and it was clear that Lerigot was weakening.

There in the middle however, was a figure in a black cloak being dragged along by Rygog and Elgar. Adam zoomed in and it became clear that the figure was Jason; he was tall and strong, even the cloak and cowl couldn't disguise that. Adam frowned and scanned along the procession, if that was Jason where was Kim?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kim lay back on the litter that her kidnappers had made and wondered how she was going to get out of this one. She pulled at the ropes around her wrists and ankles but it was useless; there was no Jason to save her now, she was going to have to figure it out herself and right now she was all out of ideas.

The women in grass skirts had made a big fuss over her when the men had brought her to a clearing in the jungle; in a language she couldn't understand they had exclaimed over her hair and her clothes before sprinkling the litter with large pink petals. Kim had a terrible feeling that this didn't mean they were going to make her their queen; it seemed she was going to be a sacrifice…again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Come on!" Divatox shrieked in frustration. "I haven't got all day!"

Jason sighed as once again Elgar yanked on the chains that secured his wrists; it seemed like they had been walking for hours in the jungle and he had lost all sense of direction.

He paused suddenly; there was something watching them… "Move it prisoner." Elgar said irritably and yanked the chains again.

Without so much as a rustle there were people every where, the faces covered in strange masks and all wearing grass skirts. "I don't like the looks of this." Elgar muttered.

Jason barely heard him; from out of the bushes had appeared Kim, she was lying on a litter made of branches and sprinkled with petals. In that moment Jason felt his heart stop and then pound in relief; she was alive! Admittedly her situation was little better than last time he had seen her, but she was okay, she'd made it and despite everything she looked…beautiful. He threw back his hood and stared at her, a small relieved smile whispered across her features as she saw him and Jason felt the most curious urge to kill who ever it was that had tied her up.

"So your little power geek's back." Sneered Divatox triumphantly. Jason ignored her; already his mind was racing to find ways of freeing Kim, she looked so vulnerable.

Divatox spun to face Lerigot and released him from the cage. "Now," She hissed at him, and shoved the wand into his paws. "Spin your magic wizard."

Jason could see the creature's reluctance but one glance at the wizard's family told him why Lerigot would do as she asked. Lerigot began to croon softly and a golden ball of light flew, spinning from the wand and chased the leaves along the ground towards the large outcrop of rock. In a flash the ball disappeared into the wall of rock and a doorway appeared which made Divatox crow in excitement.

**Jason put his head in his hands with a groan. It was three o'clock in the morning and he couldn't sleep again. He had such bad luck and he was starting to think that if there was a God he must hate him; it had to be more than coincidence that Emily came along just at that moment.**

**She'd said that she was visiting her Aunt; she'd forgotten that he still lived there as she thought he'd gone traveling and ended up living in China or something. He wasn't a fool; he could see that Emily had been flirting and that Kim had been a little bit miffed by it. He'd wanted to grab her and kiss her for that because it meant she liked him! At last there was some clear hard evidence for him, just when he'd been figuring out how to let her go, to end it all, he'd realized she felt the same way! The problem was how the rest of the evening went… **

**He and Kim had driven home in silence and then driven to the restaurant to meet Zack in silence; the meal itself had been awkward with poor Zack plugging the gaps between them. When he seemed to have figured out was wrong he had glared at Jason until at last when Kim had gone to the bathroom he had told Zack what had happened. Jason was sure Zack hadn't known whether to sympathize or strangle him, he had ultimately settled with sympathy; Jason knew exactly how he felt this time though, he felt the frustration all too clearly. **

**Of course Emily had suggested that they met up some time and it wasn't as though he could just say no was it? He couldn't just be rude because Emily was a nice girl and she didn't know that he loved Kim, had never really known, and now she wanted a second chance. The problem was he wanted a second chance; with Kim, hell it was probably more than his second chance but this time he was going to take it…**

"I love it, I love it!" Divatox said with glee. Jason knew right then and there that she was unhinged; the place was filled with an eerie orange light and it stank of sulphur. The cave was filled with skulls and candles, and everything was coated with an orange mist that seemed to be coming out of the large fiery pit in the middle.

"It's time to feed my husband, prepare the humans!" Yelled Divatox. Elgar dragged Jason over to Kim who sent him a reassuring, if sad, smile. Once more Jason found himself trying to commit her face to memory; he still couldn't believe his friends were dead but it looked as though they were going to come too late. He didn't want Kim to die, he'd give anything for her to be okay but if he was going to die he wanted her face to be the thing he remembered; the thing he would see when he closed his eyes, his last piece of heaven.

He was pushed back to back with Kim and tied to a piece of rope, they both struggled but they knew there was little chance of escape now. Gradually the rope tautened and their hands were steadily pulled above their heads; until they too were lifted and hung above the pit, the hot air rising and clinging to their legs.

Divatox raised her arms into the air. "Maligore great flame of destruction, it is I Divatox your one and only true soul mate. This moment had been long in coming and now I bring to you two perfect specimens to seal our matrimonial pact!"

Jason gritted his teeth as the ropes dug into his wrists and scratched at his skin, he could feel Kim struggling slightly, no doubt trying to alleviate some of the pain from the ropes and the blood loss from her arms.

"Awake!" She shrieked. "And feed on their purity!" There was the creaking sound of wheels and suddenly Jason and Kim found themselves being lowered into the pit, the heat increased and so did their struggles. That was when a voice echoed out from the shadows.

"Hey, did we miss the party?" Jason turned his head and relief washed through him as five colour clad figures stepped into the light.

"Who invited you?" Divatox wailed.

Kim gave a little laugh at that. "We did!" She replied. "Rangers this is Divatox. Divatox this is your worst nightmare!"

Divatox waved a hand dismissively and yelled at Rygog. "Hah! Lower them into the volcano!"

The rangers all darted forwards and began to fight Divatox's minions and the Malagorians, desperately trying to get to Jason and Kim.

"No!" Cried Kim in alarm as Rygog continued to lower her and Jason into the pit.

Justin ran forward and struggled to take the wheel from Elgar and Rygog's control but Elgar proved too difficult for the new ranger. Kim screamed as the room started to disappear from view and the heat intensified.

"Kim!" Tommy yelled her name in alarm.

"You guys help!" She screamed. "Help!"

**A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story for ages but I had a bit of writers block on this one and I was on a roll with another one. I do apologize but here is the next chapter and I'm working on finishing the story for you guys so enjoy and tell me what you think! xxx**


	13. Power Ranger Turbo 7

AAARGGGHH!!!! Help them!

Chapter 13 – Power Rangers Turbo 7

Divatox cackled gleefully. "Too late Rangers, even now they are becoming the spawn of evil!" The Power Rangers had watched horrified as their friends had disappeared, held back by Divatox's minions and struggling desperately to get to Jason and Kim.

A sudden explosion rocked the room and when they looked back up Jason and Kim were stood on the ledge of the pit.

"Kimberly, Jason!" Tommy cried their names with a mixture of relief and worry. It was when they turned that the Rangers could see something was wrong; their friends' eyes glowed and evil red and with a growl Kim and Jason snapped the chains about their wrists.

It had all gone so horribly wrong and all they could do was watch as their friends jumped from the ledge and joined in the fighting, but this time they were fighting on a different side. Tommy launched himself at Kim and tried to halt her path, Justin and Adam approached Jason in desperation.

"Snap out of it!" Adam cried to Jason but he was tossed to one side with Justin. Kat watched with horror as Kim batted Tommy out of the way; what had happened to the girl she had known, the girl who had handed over her powers?

"Kim," She said desperately. "You've got to fight the evil!"

Kim snorted in amusement. "Evil is like evil does."

Kat put out her arms beseechingly. "Don't do this!"

Tommy pulled himself up from where he had landed and saw Kat confronting Kim, the look on Kim's face sent a shiver of dread down his spine; he couldn't let her hurt Kat, anything but that.

"No!" He grabbed Kim and spun her away from his girlfriend. "Leave her alone Kim, no!" He pulled off his helmet. "Look at me Kim, look at me." Kim gazed at him intently and Jason turned to watch the proceedings as well. "It's me, Tommy." He said, willing her to remember, frantic.

"Yes," Kat rejoined. "We're your friends!"

"Friends?" Kim gave a disbelieving laugh. "I don't have any friends."

Jason gave Kim a grin and grabbed Tommy. "No, wait!" His friend cried in alarm, but Jason wasn't listening.

"Oh yeah," Kim turned back to Kat and gave her a kick that sent the pink ranger sprawling. "And sweetie, pink is out."

Jason could feel all the rage inside him building as he watched the red clad ranger struggle in his grasp. The rage was irrational, it drowned out everything and buzzed in his ears until a red film descended over his eyes; the man in his grasp had taken everything from him, had always had everything he wanted.

"You're mine Ranger!" he roared in angry triumph.

Tommy struggled to free himself and back away. "No, I don't want to hurt you." Jason gave a second roar and gripped his old friend by the neck in an intense strangle hold; he pushed him to the ledge bending Tommy backwards over it.

Kim looked up from the fight and smiled at what was happening. "Into the fire," She hissed. "Into the fire."

Divatox yelled at Jason to hurry up and kill the red ranger or give him to Maligore. "No!" Jason roared angrily. "This one is mine!" Tommy gasped for air beneath his friend's crushing hand.

"Yes sir," Kim said again. "Into the fire." Lerigot shifted weakly and his wife joined her paws with his, they embraced their magic and sent a spinning ball of light towards Kim. Kim gasped in shock as it engulfed her; she stiffened and felt as though she had plunged into ice cold water but when she opened her eyes again the red rage had disappeared.

"Now I'm the one with the muscles and the power!" Jason yelled in triumph; he would show his 'friend' who the better man was.

"That's right Jase," Tommy gasped. "But you're not using your brain power." He used Jason's precarious position and superior weight to throw him off balance; he kicked Jason over his head towards the volcano but as he did Tommy flipped and grabbed Jason's hand. "Hold on!" he cried to his friend who was still trying to lash out at him.

Kim gasped when she saw what had happened, she didn't want either of them to get hurt and Tommy was struggling to hold on. "Tommy hang on!" She began to make her way towards the volcano.

"Come on Jason, don't fight me," Tommy called to his friend. "You've gotta' remember all the good! You've got to, come on!" Tommy watched in fear as Jason shook his head in confusion, the rage was slipping and the people he wanted to kill were trying to save him. Just when Tommy thought Jason was about to snap out of it he gave another shake and a roar, lashing out at Tommy; still trying to hurt him.

"NO!" Tommy yelled out in fear, he was losing his grip and Jason wouldn't let him help. He couldn't lose his best friend. Suddenly Kim was by his side, he glanced at her in confusion. "Kim?"

She gave him a small smile and tried to help him pull up Jason. "I'm with you." She said in reply. An enormous explosion erupted from the pit and sent them all flying backwards and Jason shot out of the pit. Kim shook her head, trying to shake the ringing in her ears; seeing Jason she was about to call out to him but he walked off. She turned back to Tommy. "Ill get the Lyarians." She said.

Tommy nodded. "Right," he called over the noise to the other Rangers. "Let's finish up guys!"

Kim ran over to the cage where the Lyarian family were trapped and frantically broke the locks. She herded them towards the doorway and turning back to help the other Rangers nearly bumped into Jason; he looked so confused by events that Kim felt her heart break at the expression on his face. Before she could say anything however one of the weird fishy monsters that had kidnapped her, made a grab for her and she was forced to join in the fighting. The Lyarians did exactly what they had done for Kim; they joined their magic and engulfed Jason with it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kim felt herself beginning to get tired and was suddenly grabbed from behind; she gave a small scream of surprise and fear.

Jason heard Kim's cry and stepped up behind the piranatron that was currently grappling with her. Very calmly he tapped it on the shoulder. "Excuse me." He said politely and when it turned he gave it a sharp jab with his fist and then gave it a spinning kick in the stomach. He turned back to Kim, a smile on his face and hands on his hips.

Kim grinned back up at him, feeling relief at his return; she patted him on the stomach. "Why thank you!" She said brightly.

"Any time." Said Jason and watched with a bemused grin as she threw herself back into the fight.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The ground began to shake violently and Divatox began to laugh hysterically, having just thrown her nephew Elgar into the volcano and awakening Maligore. With a roar a creature that looked like a collection of lava and rocks stepped out of the pit with a deafening roar. The Rangers attempted to shoot him down with their lasers but when nothing had an effect decided to draw him outside to the Zords.

Jason stumbled over to Kim who was trying to protect the Lyarians from the debris falling from the ceiling of the crumbling cave.

"We've gotta' get out of here," he said, using an arm to keep her steady. "The place is gonna' blow!" Kim gave him a nod in agreement and together they shepherded the Lyarians towards the entrance.

They finally made it out into the surrounding jungle, choking on the rock dust that filled the air, they could hear the cave crumbling inside the rock and Malagorians were running shrieking in every direction. Jason put his hand up to shield his eyes and watched as his friends' Zords morphed to fight a now giant sized Maligore.

"Nice." He mused. "Very impressive."

Kim rolled her eyes and swatted him. "Men." She said irritably.

"What?" Jason gave her a mischievous grin that she couldn't help but smile at, that and the fact that he was caked in orange dust.

"You're standing around admiring machinery; have you forgotten Bulk and Skull? We have to go and find them." She glanced up at the sound of crashes and roars. "I'm sure the others will be fine."

Jason watched the battle doubtfully but he supposed she was right; that was their job and they were good at it. "Let's go then." He said with a nod.

**A/N I added that last bit because they appear later with Bulk and Skull so obviously they went and found them. Oh and I'm going to skip the fight so when we come back the Power Rangers will have won; reasons I'm doing that vary. The two main ones are as follows, one the fight wasn't actually very interesting, and two it's not important to the story. Oh, and had any one else noticed that Maligore and Dark Specter are exactly the same? Maybe they're related! (Tee Hee) xxx**


	14. Think about it

Chapter 14 – Think About It

'**There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever'**

**  
**

Kim sighed as she twirled the wine glass between her fingers, she was barely aware of Zack's bemused gaze. It was saddening to think that just when everything had been going so well it had all gone tits up, that whole Emily thing had thrown her out of sync and now she felt completely at a loss; she had decided to leave. It was, she figured, best for everyone if she disappeared again but the problem was that doing it was harder than saying it. It was one thing to say you were leaving but another completely to actually pack your bags and go, and then there was the good bye; how was she supposed to explain herself to Jason?

It was like every time they got close something went spectacularly badly wrong!

Was it always going to be like this? She couldn't bear to do it all again but just being around him made get forget herself, forget everything…

"Kim…Kim?" Zack's voice brought back to the present, sat on the porch at Zack's house. She smiled at him, trying to tell him nothing was wrong.

Zack shook his head, as mile on his head. "It's hard to have a conversation with someone who's having one by themselves."

Kim crooked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't listened to a thing I've said."

Kim shook her hair out of her eyes. "Don't be silly!" She scoffed.

Zack laughed. "Don't pull that one on me little girl; you didn't even notice when I stopped talking and that was about five minutes ago!"

Kim put her head in her hands and gave a small scream of frustration. "Oh shit."

Zack blinked, unsure if he had heard her right; Kim never swore…well that was lie, but she almost never did it.

"I'm sorry." She looked back up at Zack and he saw the glitter of tears in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug whilst she desperately sniffed back the tears. "Hey pinkie, it's okay."

She gave him a small smile. "You haven't called me that in years."

Zack shrugged. "You wear more than pink nowadays and besides it seemed a little childish; you're not really a little girl anymore."

Kim sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "No I'm not." She took a deep breath. If she wasn't a little girl than she couldn't act like one; life wasn't always fair and she had to live with that and she'd get over it.

Zack's heavy sigh broke her thoughts. "You're leaving aren't you." It wasn't really a question.

She put a hand over his, wanting to wipe the pain and disappointment from his eyes. "Oh Zack, it's just better this way."

"Better for whom?" His sharp tone took her by surprise.

"Well, I…"

"It's no good for you," Zack continued heatedly. "I know that for a fact. I also know that it's no good for Jason…Jesus Kim, he always compares them all to you and they're always wanting because they're not you!"

Kim knew who he was talking about; had every relationship fallen apart because of her?

"I've watched him pull himself apart," Zack said raggedly. "Found reasons not to be with them, found them reasons not to be with him. Always looking for reasons why you didn't want him, why he was never good enough for you. That hurt me Kim, if you had seen it…" He trailed off shaking his head. "He's one of the strongest people I know but when it comes to you…I don't know, I can't help him…and now you won't."

"I don't mean to do it…" Kim began in her defense.

"I don't know whether that makes it worse," Zack replied with a snort of bitter laughter. "You can't seem to help hurting him." He sighed again. "All I know is that leaving won't do him any good, and it wouldn't be better for you."

He turned suddenly and studied her face, a slight frown puckering his brow. "I don't know anymore, maybe it is better for you; so you can runaway and pretend it's not happening."

Kim took a sharp breath like she had been slapped. "Zack…"

He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Kim, I didn't mean it to come out like that, and it's just…" He leaned forwards and took her hands in his, his gaze steady on her face. "It's okay to be afraid Kim."

Before Kim could open her mouth and tell him she wasn't afraid he said it…"Do you love him?"

Kim felt like the bottom of her world had dropped out, like she was falling headlong into space or simply into nothing. She was vaguely aware that there was a ringing in her ears like the roaring wind she was falling through. Oh God, oh God…

"Kim?" She turned her head to look at Jason, Jason who had just stepped out of his car; Jason who had come to pick her up and take her home.

Jason frowned at her. "Are you okay?"

She turned and looked at Zack, he was carefully watching the shell shocked expression on her face, it was somewhere between a bemused smile and a frown. Still holding her hands he helped her stand and kissed her on the cheek.

"I had a good time this afternoon." He said brightly. As his lips brushed her cheek he whispered into her ear. "Think about it, that's all."

A/N Okay this one was short but it was little contemplation between two friends so obviously nothing major really happened…well except for the fact Kim has finally realized there is more to what she feels for Jason; is this love? xxx


	15. Winning or Losing?

Chapter 15 – Winning or Losing

Chapter 15 – Winning or Losing?

'**It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist'  
**

They had won. At times it seemed like it was impossible for them to lose; sure there were times when the odds were stacked against them like a mountain but they always managed to climb it some how.

Kim smiled up at the tall Zords as they stood triumphantly, Maligore was defeated and it seemed that Divatox had fled the scene. She did think it a shame she hadn't been able to find that evil witch; she had one or two things she would have liked to say to her…

"Hey guys!" Tommy's amplified voice rang out from the Zord. "How about a lift?" A giant hand was lowered to the ground.

"Alright here we go!" Kim ushered the Lyarians onto the hard metal and grinned at Jason who was bringing up the rear with Bulk and Skull.

The Zords were roomier than she remembered and everyone was stood waiting for them; Jason headed straight for Tommy clapping him on the back in brotherly affection. Kim couldn't help but smile to see her two favorite men together, but a small cough brought her back and she turned to see Kat smiling at her a little nervously. She could understand why; Kim had sounded like she'd been holding a grudge for a long time what with her past with Tommy…

She wrapped her arms around the pink power ranger and then grinned at her. "You guys were just in time!" Kat raised an eyebrow and Kim giggled. "Well sort of."

Jason grinned at Tommy. "I think we need to work on your timing bro."

Tommy had the grace to look embarrassed. "Um yeah, sorry about that."

Jason shook his head and caught sight of Kim laughing with Tanya and Kat; he couldn't explain the warmth he felt when he saw her there with that smile on her face. Even now it was kind of scary that she had come so close to getting killed but the relief was overwhelming, she was still here and she was safe again.

He turned back to see Tommy watching him with a look on his face that seemed to suggest that he was working something out and found something that had surprised him.

Before he could open his mouth and ask what was wrong Adam bounded over excitedly and gave him a hug. "Fancy seeing you here!" he quipped.

Jason laughed. "We were actually here to surprise you."

Adam grinned at him. "Well you certainly did that!" He suddenly paused. "Where's Justin?"

"Who?" Jason turned to discover that Tommy had turned into Kim who wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hard hug.

"I'm glad we got out of that." She said with a sigh, resting her head on his chest.

"Me too." He murmured brushing the hair from her face.

"Vat does theez do?" A heavy German accent echoed through the Zord. They both turned to see Bulk and Skull reaching for the controls.

"NO!" Tommy's desperate yell was too late as the Zord gave a sudden lurch and threw them all into the walls.

"**How was Zack?" Jason knew it was a mundane question but he felt safe with the boring formalities.**

"**Fine." Apparently Kim was too.**

"**So what did you do today?"**

"**Nothing much." **_**Definitely okay with it…**_

"**So what did you want to do tomorrow?" Jason tried a strained smile at the young woman across the table.**

**The silence lasted longer than it should have and he started to feel uncomfortable, long silences had never meant anything good, he was sure of that. Kim was having trouble meeting his eyes, she'd barely touched the food; okay he wasn't the best cook but it wasn't like it would kill her! Something was definitely wrong.**

"**Listen Jason…" **_**Yep, all wrong.**_** "I'm not sure I can stay here much longer, I need to go back to work and things; you know, get back to my life."**

"**Get back to your life." Jason repeated as though trying to work out what that meant.**

"**Um, yeah."**

"**What about your life here?" He had no idea why he had said it. It had just popped into his head.**

**Apparently the question had taken Kim by surprise too, she was staring at him. "Here? You mean my life here?"**

**Jason was aware that he probably looked like a fish, his mouth was working but everything else had powered down until there was nothing but emergency life support…at least he thought he was still breathing…**

**Kim took a deep breath. "I'm not sure that would work." **

"**Why?" **_**Jesus, what was with the surprise questions?**__**Don't panic, don't panic…**_

"**I think I should leave." **_**PANIC!**_

"**No!" The explosion took them both by surprise; Jason quickly closed his mouth and then opened it again. "I want you to stay."**

**Kim stared at him. "What are you saying?"**

Kim winced as Adam rolled to the ground to avoid the kick from his opponent. She hadn't been so sure that it was a good idea for Jason to take Rocky's place after all he was tired after their adventure the day before but he'd been a 'tough guy' and agreed to do it. She had to admit, sat with the kids from the shelter, that it was pretty hard to say no; a lot rested on it.

She also had to admit that Jason looked in good shape, he had mentioned being a little out of shape to Tommy and Kim had frowned to hear the red ranger laugh and shake his head; it was now apparent that Tommy knew his friend only too well. She watched avidly as both Tommy and Adam took a point for Angel Grove and Jason flew in with a scissor kick.

She shot up and screamed her excitement as the bell rang, proclaiming the Angel Grove fighters the winners; she pushed through the excited crowds with the other rangers at her side, but she was oblivious to it all. She ran to the ring where her friends were shaking hands with the other team.

Jason turned and caught sight of Kim's flushed and excited face and grinned at her. He made his way over to where she stood expectantly; the noise of the crowd seemed to fade out when he looked at her and leaning down he took her hands and just smiled at her, content with no words.

**A/N Review, review, review! Please! Finally updated wahoo! Xxx**


	16. I'll be waiting

Chapter 16 – I'll be waiting

Chapter 16 – I'll be waiting

**  
'There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right'  
**

"I'm saying that I think you should stay." Jason stood and turned his back to her bewildered face, pretending to put his plate in the sink. He closed his eyes; he knew he was avoiding that question, the one that was behind her words.

"Stop it Jason." Kim snapped in frustration. "Stop edging around it as if it's all going to go away, as if it hasn't all changed." When he didn't reply the pain and desperation in her voice were plain. "I don't know what you want from me anymore!" She stood herself. "I don't get it, I never know what you're saying and I _need _to know!"

Jason sighed as he realized, he'd been edging around the whole thing hoping she'd understand from his implied feelings; he couldn't say it but she had to hear it.

He turned and looked at her sadly, taking in the pained expression on her face with a sigh. He couldn't tell her…he didn't have the courage…but he could show her…

"Kim," He took her small hands in his. "Meet me tonight."

She looked bewildered and glanced at the clock behind him. "What? Jason it is tonight, I'm here now!"

"No," He shook his head. "You don't understand, the dream; meet me in the dream."

Kim shook her head. "Jason-"

"No," he interrupted her and gripped her hands tightly. "Please, just let me do this, in the dream where it all began." He pulled away from her and smiled. "I'll be waiting for you."

Kim sighed and closed the door behind her, leaning back on it like it was the only solid thing she could find. It was all such a mess.

She wanted to believe that he felt something; he seemed to imply it with every word and every look, but how could she ever be sure? There was the thing Zack had mentioned…how could she trust that? She had gotten it so wrong before…

She shook her head and walked over to the bed. He'd said that he would see her in the dream; he'd said that he'd wait for her. She picked up the envelope on her bed. But she'd already bought the tickets.

**A/N Haha! I finally updated aren't you happy with me! I certainly am! Any how I hope you liked it, was kinda short but I wanted it in a separate chapter. Still, tell me what you think any comments are welcome and I'll try to finish asap! Xxx**


End file.
